PBN (Philippine TV network)
PBN, formerly known as PBN Development Corporation and Philippines' Broadcasting Network, is a Filipino media company based in City of Manila. It is owned by Philippines' Broadcasting Network, an investee company of Philippine telecommunications giant Globe Telecom, through its Benecicial Trust Fund, and headed by business tycoon Tony A. Villafuerte Among its assets are the broadcast television networks (PBN), the national radio station (Trip FM 103.1 & DZWA 836) the regional radio network (TRIP FM Philippines & PBN Radio Nationwide), With the new Subsidiaries are (PBN Entertainment, PBN News, New HD on PBN on last March 28, 2016, Regal Entertainment Inc , SMAC Television Production, Pilipinas Music and Ivory Music and Video ) It also operates international television channels (PBN International) It also operates regional television network from (PBN Regional TV) as well as digital and online portals (pbn.com.ph, and pbnnews.com.ph). History Origin Romeo Francisco, PBN inaugurated its studio complex and transmitter tower in Taft Avenue, Ermita, City of Manila in 1993 and began test broadcasts by the end of 1994, officially today on air as the Philippines' Broadcasting Network on January 16, 1995, with PBN Development Corporation as the new corporate name. Its radio counterpart, Life Radio 103.1 and DZWA 836 was launched at the same time. Later, it acquired a new franchise to operate on August 8, 1996, under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. On August 14, 2003, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its 70% share in PBN and selling it to the Globe Telecom's broadcasting division, Philippines' Broadcasting Network, Inc. to recover its assets from the global financial crisis. It was formally acquired on March 6, 2004, as announced by Globe Telecom chairman Tony A. Dela Fuerte. PBN was reformatted on April 11, 2004, with a new lineup of programming and branding as the "Ka-Pinas" ("pilipinas") network. On June 21, 2014, PBN Development Corporation changed its name to Philippines' Broadcasting Network, Inc. after its flagship TV station, based on SEC regulatory filing. On August 12, 2018, PBN launched its new slogan called "Sa buong pilipinas pa rin, Ka-Pinas na tayo!". Along with the said launch, the network also started its five-brand strategy which consists of Pilipinas Music, Ivory Music & Video, PBN Entertainment, Regal Entertainment, SMAC Television Production (Entertainment), Pilipinas Films Productions Inc. (Films and Originals), PBN News (News) and PBN Regional TV (Philippines) our last 2002. TRIP FM Philippines TRIP FM is collective name for Music FM radio stations of the Philippines' Broadcasting Network. The stations' all-hits format is co-branded with TRIP FM Philippines, the entertainment department of the television channel PBN. The first one to adopt the format is DWNR 103.1 FM on April 21, 2003 followed by DZLB 101.5 FM Baguio on May 12, 2003, DZPE 97.9 FM Naga on June 2, 2003, DYJN 97.5 FM Bacolod on July 14, 2003, DYBG 98.3 FM Cebu on August 7, 2003, DXCN 92.7 FM Cagayan de Oro on September 8, 2003 and DXLS 102.3 FM Davao on October 20, 2003, In 2004, with new origination stations opening today are Laoag, Dagupan, Tuguegarao, Isabela, Pampanga, Batangas, Puerto Princesa, Naga, Legazpi, Iloilo, Bohol, Dumaguete, Bohol, Tacloban, Butuan, General Santos, Pagadian, Dipolog and Zamboanga. Through co-owned Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., international channel aew PBN International were launched in May 1, 2006. The channels were available in Europe, Middle East, North Africa, Guam, and the United States. PBN Regional TV After seven months of carefully selected plans, the first tri-ribbon 10 logo laced with a rhomboidal star came to being on 16 January 1995. The tri-ribbon 10 logo's color red is white carried the slogan Welcome to the Philipines! when it aired as a station ID to reclaim the dominance in TV ratings. By 2002, the ribbons in the tri-ribbon 10 logo were changed into Red stripes from the three white stripes it first used. Truly, the tri-ribbon 10 logo was accidentally coming from a shooting star in the form of the number 10 in the idents which came out. Similarly, most numerical channel logos within this slogan have a star and versions came into regional TV channels like 3 DZOS-TV in Baguio), 4 (DZBC-TV in Naga), 3 (DYXL-TV in Bacolod,) 12 (DYCD-TV in Cebu), 5 (DXMS-TV in Cagayan de Oro), 11 and (DXOE-TV in Davao 12) and other regional stations. The tri-ribbon 10 was also used on microphone flags until 2000, during The home of nation and the New Millennium: Welcome to the Philippines today. On August 1, 2016, Regal Television and Regal Entertainment Inc. has partnered up with PBN for programs for its block line up primarily of television series from its Entertainment Department. Proven reports have also been linked to two new shows for primetime such as Muling Mamahalin starring Oscar Bartolome, and Andrea Santiago (2018-2019) On March 10 2019, PBN announced a major revamp of its programming, the first since the PBN and other entertainment, news information and public service content from SMAC Television Productions. Subsidiaries and affiliates *PBN Entertainment *PBN News *PBN Regional TV *PBN International *Regal Television *Regal Entertainment, Inc. *SMAC Television Production *Pilipinas Films Productions Inc. *Ivory Music & Video *Pilipinas Music Programming : Main article: List of programs broadcast by PBN See also * PBN * List of PBN Stations * TRIP FM 103.1 Manila * DZWA 836 Manila